


North Star

by august_memories



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_memories/pseuds/august_memories
Summary: Patton Williams is the son of a rich merchant, living in a prison of luxury. Before he is to be wed to a rich noble lady, he escapes to find the infamous pirate captain Logan Sanders, possibly his only key to freedom.





	1. A Gilded Prison

     Patton sat by his desk near his window, one of his only sources of freedom to the outside world in his golden cage. He could see the tree branches fluttering in the wind, picking up leaves and heading towards the sea. A quiet knock on his door reminded him of the present and shook him out of his daydream. Exhaling a soft sigh, he plastered a cheerful smile on his face and walked to the door, opening it to find his main servant, a young man named Virgil.

     The servant was clearly exhausted, eye bags visible and clad in a dark, modest servant’s uniform. Patton hadn’t even realized he held his breath until he exhaled with relief. He couldn’t help the flood of calm that washed over him as he greeted the young servant. “Oh thank the heavens it’s just you Virgil! I was so worried it might have been my father to bother me about the arranged engagement and my fiancee and…” his rambling was quickly cut off by Virgil, putting up a hand to stop him.

     “I’m going to have to stop you right here. I hate to burst your bubble but I was sent by your father to get you ready for your fiancee. She’s going to be visiting for a week so you can plan the wedding and do obligatory engagement stuff.” Virgil’s obvious frown could easily show his opinion on the matter.

     Patton visibly deflated, slumping a little. His fake smile easily dissolved to a frown as he sank down into his chair. He quietly squeaked out, “Oh…” He looked up to Virgil, seeing his visible sympathy and pity as he gently reassured, “I know how much you hate this. I hate it as much as you. But you can’t escape your father and fiancee forever.” Virgil reached over to grab a brush from Patton’s vanity, gently brushing his hair as Patton faced the window, breathing quietly and softly.

     “I just… why can’t I get over it? I thought I would get over it after a while, accept it as my duty. Eventually, I’d have to be married off to some other eligible noble lady. But why does it still make me feel, sad. I’m not supposed to be sad. I’m always supposed to be happy.” Patton quickly swept away a single tear, putting back into place the ever fragile facade of nobility. Virgil gently and tentatively placed a hand on Patton’s shoulder, with his other hand gently combing through the young heir’s hair. “Patton, its natural to be sad about it. But you must come to accept it someday. It’s going to happen.”

     Patton turned to see Virgil softly walk away, opening up his closet and picking out a couple outfits. Virgil frowned, looking between the two and placing back one of them.

     In the end, he decided on a pale blue outfit with a light blue waistcoat adorned with gold embroidery, white breeches and a pale yellow overskirt. It would certainly give Patton a look of minimalist elegance while uplifting his subtle yet soft features. Virgil nodded to himself, a perfect outfit this must be. “Patton?” Virgil softly called out to the heir, seeing him twist his head. “I will leave this outfit here for you to get dressed. Please come downstairs to the parlor when you are finished.”

     Patton put his head in his hands, wondering still why he was so emotional over this stupid arranged marriage! His fiancee, Cecilia Johannes, was quite the lovely woman. Surely, in time he could learn love her.

     But he knew that was not where his heart lies.

     A secret he somehow managed to keep since he was a young teen, the fact that he loved men. The only person who knew was Virgil. And hopefully he’d keep it that way. He would get over his stupid feelings for men and learn to at love his fiancee. He was quick to love people anyways, being the emotional person he was. Even by most of the servants he was dubbed the “Heart” of the Williams household. He could do this. He knew he could.

     He finished promptly, lastly slipping on his waistcoat. He gave himself a long look in the mirror, lightly touching his freckles self consciously. It was one of the only parts he disliked about himself, normally quite the positive person. Patton took in a deep breath, gaining his composure as he opened his door and headed downstairs, his shiny black shoes softly clacking on the wooden floors.

     His father sat stiffly on one of the reading chairs of the parlor as Patton came down. Patton gave him a nod before sitting down in one of the other chairs, the silence stretching thin between them. His father, Henry Williams, coughed quietly before muttering to Patton, “Cecilia Johannes, her mother and father shall be arriving soon. We will have dinner with them and leave them to unpack in the guest rooms.” Patton stayed silent, barely nodding as his father added a stern,

     “And you will do everything to make the Johannes’ stay more comfortable.”

     Patton ignored him, turning his head towards one of the paintings in the parlor, one of his mother.

     Patton’s mother was a kindly woman, fair and beautiful. It is possibly where Patton got his larger than body heart and emotions. She would always treat Patton with uttermost kindness, teaching him all about the world’s beauties and joys. Her name was Martha Williams, a woman with the power to soften even the steeliest of souls, most notably Patton’s father. He had even once been a kind, if not stern, loving father. Life seemed to stay at a standstill after Jane’s birth.

     Jane was Patton’s younger sister, both of his parents delighted to have a second child. Martha had soon fallen ill during the eighth month of pregnancy, the doctors diagnosing her of scarlet fever. As soon as she started to get better, she went into early labor, later dying during childbirth. She was too weak with all the blood loss and the stress of the illness. Jane, the name of Patton’s sister to be, sadly passed an hour later, being too weak to survive.

     Henry Williams was extremely devastated, the relationship between young, merely eight years old Patton and his father growing more strained by the months. They grew cold and distant, their relationship threatening to snap under the stress of the arranged marriage. Henry, now more stressed than ever, grew enormously more protective of Patton, his only heir.

     Patton sat only slightly more relaxed than his father, wanting to at least make somewhat of a good impression with his fiancee.

     Negative thoughts started to eat at him, a frown threatening to grow on his normally happy face. He tried his hardest to shove them all down but a tiny bit still remained. He truly wished to anyone or anything that he could somehow escape from this gilded prison.

     The only thing interrupting his daydreams and whimsies, were a loud knock on the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: so this is the first chapter of a bit of an experimental fic. Its also one of my first chaptered fics so I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. The Midnight Owl Tavern

     The Midnight Owl Tavern was a jovial, quite warm, yet dirty place. It was truly a frequenter for the drunken sailors of the navy and the dirt poor merchants drinking away their sorrows. Lit up with a warm golden glow, the bar absolutely reeked of alcohol, sweat and the scent of the sea. 

     However, hidden in a tiny corner of the Midnight Owl Tavern happened to be a frequent regular, coming every week or so. No one ever seemed to pay him any mind except for the owners of the tavern, the only people who truly knew him. 

     He happened to be Logan Sanders, a quite infamous pirate captain known for murdering and stealing from other tyrannical sea captains and navy generals. After many successful raids, he soon began to earn a name for himself within the seafaring communities, as “the Vigilante of the Sea”. Not many people ever saw his face, being somewhat of a anomaly to most people. The only people who ever truly saw his face were his crew, the owners of the tavern and his enemies before death. 

     Most began having differing opinions of him, some thinking him brave and just. Others considering him foolish and a villain. Soon after a murder of a particularly cruel navy general, famous for having the cruelest torturing methods for prisoners of war. Logan had deemed it fit to try and get rid of her, however with his success came the reward for his capture. However cruel this particular general was, they were a valued member of the Navy which made Logan an eager target of the government. This however, is the necessary reasoning for his anonymity. 

     Today, he was draped in a slightly ragged dark blue cloak, dressed simply and modestly. He wasn’t drinking anything, merely observing, head rested on an open hand. However, his eye couldn’t help but be drawn to a young stranger entering the tavern, seemingly capturing no one else’s attention. 

     The stranger was draped in a delicate light blue cloak, trimmed in accents of gold and silver. A roll of Logan’s eyes immediately shows his ultimate distaste for this newcomer. They obviously were a rich merchant or noble of some sort, seeing their luxurious style. They were quite clean, definitely out of place in a dirty tavern filled with drunken sailors and poor alcoholics. However, their face was hidden by their hood drawn over their face, increasing Logan’s curiosity and intrigue with this stranger. 

     However, this young wanderer seemed to notice him too and shuffled along the edges of the room towards him. This made Logan surprised, however easily concealing it behind his cold, emotionless expression. This man must know who he is, how though? He could possibly never know.

     The stranger finally sat down, pulling up a stool and sitting down at Logan’s isolated table in the corner. Finally, after a bit of a tense wait, the stranger took of their hood and he finally had a face for this strange wanderer. 

     The young man had pale skin, a light flush spread over his face. He had soft and delicate features, nose and cheeks dotted with the lightest brown freckles. His eyes were soft and the color of the clear blue sky, his face framed with slight bangs. His hair was short and a dark chestnut brown, complementing his features pleasantly. He was shorter than Logan still, however slightly taller than most average men. He was surprisingly fit and slightly muscled from what he could tell. However, his face didn’t seem to display any hostility but instead possible hope and recognition.

     He was doing it again, the over analysis of people he never met. He always did this, always assessed the world and strangers around him for possible danger. But his observational and analytical skills just became second nature, something he was so used to after months at a time of keeping up his guard. There didn’t seem to be much to be worried about with this young man, with his relatively soft demeanor through his relaxed posture and mannerisms.

     A barmaid approached them, this stranger smiling at her and asking of her for two beers as she nodded and walked to the barrels behind the counter. “Hello,” the stranger greeted quietly, his voice soft and yet fitting to his appearance. “Might I join you for a drink?” 

     Logan couldn’t help the surprise that ran through him, more surprised at the fact that someone actually wanted to sit and drink with him, a stranger of all people. “Be my guest,” he responded with a slight wave. The man’s voice seemed to grow a bit quieter as he broke the ice and inquired, “Do you happen to be Logan Sanders?”

     There it was again, that chill running down his spine. How could someone have found out about him? He tried to keep his anonymity for a reason. Why was this man here? Who else could have possibly known about him?

     Logan’s eyes narrowed, his expression becoming steely and sharp. His normally calm blue eyes became cold as he hissed quietly, “Does anyone else know you’re here?” At this question, the young stranger’s face held slight confusion as he stammered back, “What? No, of course not. No one else knows." 

     Logan couldn’t help the relief that ran through him as he brought a hand to his head, his fingers idly running through his hair as he sighed. “Well then, you're obviously here for something. No one would come visit me if they didn’t have something they needed taken care of. Who are you and what do you want?” 

     Before the young man could reply, the barmaid returned with two beers, setting them down and leaving with a curt nod. Logan grabbed the glass, sipping it idly as he waited for the other man’s response. 

     “My name is Patton Williams and I want to join your crew.”

_      Patton collapsed onto his bed after the emotionally tiring meeting with his fiancee, Cecilia. Always, more than ever, he wished for a way out. Is there anyway to escape from his fate?  _

_      A thought floated to the edge of his mind, slightly blurry but coming to definition. The sea… the sea was freedom. Patton had always wanted to sail again after many years. Is there anyone that could possibly allow him to join their crew? A kind pirate or merchant who would take him in? _

_      “No, absolutely no way.” Virgil’s face was stern and ever unmoving when Patton had mentioned his idea. Patton pleaded with him, “Virgil, please. This could be my only way out!”  _

_      “I am not letting you live on some ship with possibly dangerous pirates!”  Patton could see Virgil softening though, his face slowly melting to concern. “I just…” Virgil put his head in his hands, “Patton, you are one of my only friends. I can’t bear to lose you.” _

_      Patton gently placed a hand on his shoulder, looking for permission to hug him. Virgil looked up and gave him a nod, Patton wrapping his arms around Virgil’s shoulders. “I’m sorry Virgil, but this is the only way to possibly escape. Please, I need your help.” _

_      Virgil’s frown grew as he thought for a few minutes, thinking of all possible plans that could work, anything besides it. Negotiations, running away, anything. But those would just make this situation worse. A sigh escaped him, running his fingers lightly through his hair. “Patton… fine. I’ll help you. Just remember to try and visit me if you ever come back.” _

_      Patton nodded, his smile growing as he hugged Virgil even tighter, a tiny squeal coming from him. “Oh Virgil of course! Thank you, thank you so much!” Virgil’s frown turned into an exasperated smile as he reluctantly wrapped his arms around Patton.  _

_      After a silent, couple minutes, Patton finally untangled his arms from Virgil who then replied, “If you need someone to go to, I know a guy.” _

     “I’m sorry what?” Logan couldn’t help the surprised expression that came over his normally cool and collected features. Join his crew? A deep chuckle bubbled out of him, a hand going over his mouth. “You… want to join my crew?” 

     The other man, Patton, visibly brightened, his eyes gaining a slight sparkle to them. He truly did seem to want this…

     He took his hand off the glass, pinching the bridge of his nose as he exhaled with a sigh. “I’m just going to put this bluntly, no.” Patton’s face fell, but Logan’s slightly concerned expression made him cover it up with a blank expression. 

     “But why? Shouldn’t it be good to have more people in your crew?” Patton responded, the slight pleading making his way into his voice. 

     Logan seemed almost more irritated, gritting his teeth slightly. “Because,” he started. “You appear to be a noble or rich merchant of sorts. I do not wish to deal with more wanted posters and people after me more than I already have to deal with. Plus, you most likely are extremely dependent on servants and have no work ethic whatsoever.” 

     He didn’t want to be rude to this seemingly sweet young man. But he could not afford to spend all his time teaching a needy noble how to work aboard a ship. It is quite a fast paced culture to get used to and there was no way that a spoiled heir could adjust easily. It just wouldn’t be a logical decision.

     “But please, I always used to help out on my father’s ship! I can make myself useful!” Patton only ever begged when he had to, having a slight disdain for it over the years. But this was his only possible shot at freedom, he had to convince Logan...

    “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: thank you guys for the interest in my fic! I'm struggling a bit with writer's block so pardon me if it takes a while for the next chapter. in the mean time, enjoy this new chapter!


	3. author notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> something somewhat serious about this fic

i will try to keep this as frank as possible. i know only a few people have actually seen this fic, but i literally have felt so eaten up with guilt for abandoning ship ( ha puns ) but i did. and i'm sorry. i will not try to make excuses but there are so many things i should have done rather than just abandon the fic. i'll be honest, i've been swamped with school, anxiety, depression and shit and i have felt so uninspired to finish anything basically. so sorry. i'm probably not going to rewrite or add onto this fic for a while so if anyone is interested in this concept, feel free to use it. i think if i do ever muster up the energy or time, i'll actually start on another project of mine. but for now, this fic is officially abandoned. sorry


End file.
